Magic Halloween
by Crystal-Anime-Fairy
Summary: Halloweens behind the corner and Kais got everything under control. He’s got costumes for everybody, but the surprise is the costume he got for Ray, a geisha! He’s been mistaking for a girl and Ray thinks its torture, but what does Kai think of it?


Miya: Hellooo!! Alright my first Kai and Rei fanfic, spare me if it's bad!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything. I only own my life.

**Magic Halloween: Chapter 1**

Twas the night before Halloween, and everything was loud. Tyson was complaining, and yet he was proud. Well, not actually, he had to do it. Or else he will explode, like a pile of shit. They were all sitting, on a warm comfy couch. But that did not keep away their grouch.

"Aww come on, Kai's soo late!!" Tyson complained to no one in particular.

"Come on Tyson give Kai a break!! He's trying his hardest! I bet you wouldn't be able to get our costume in less than 12 hours." Max argued back.

Rei sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. _"Kai, it's already 11:00. Please come home safe, even if you didn't get our Halloween costumes."_

"Alright since we have nothing to do and Kai's not coming back ever ever ever, let's play a game called 'Talk bad about Kai'. We all start saying something bad about him and whoever runs out of things to say loses, which I know this game could go on for a long time, because there's always something bad about Kai, right?" Tyson said, jumping to his feet.

"WRONG."

The three of them turned around to a very angry looking Kai, who held bags and bags filled with Halloween supplies. Tyson saw the bags and tackled Kai. "Urmff! Get off meTyson!" Tyson started to dig in a bag. "Oooh look! Kai bought candy!! He got Snickers, Butterfingers, and Dumdums too! Woo you rule Kai!" Tyson started to open a bad and chomp on the sweets.

"Tyson! Those are for the tricker treaters! Save some will ya?" Kai mumbled.

"Yeah, well I am a tricker treater, thank you very much. Well, I will soon be." Tyson said, chewing on a piece of a Butterfinger. Kai sighed.

"Hey, Kai did you get our costumes?" Max asked.

"Yea, sure did. Here they are." Kai lifted up a bag that was puffing out.

"AYYYE! GIMME THE BAG KAI!"

"No."

"But-"

"I'll get it out for you."

Kai reached into the bag and pulled out a Bloody Scream costume. Tyson's eye lit up and started to jump and down. "That's mine right?! It is mine right?!" Kai huffed and said, "Yeah it's yours now go fetch it." Kai threw it far far away, and Tyson ran after it. Kai then pulled out a vampire costume. "Oh, my bad, this is mine." Kai putted it back in the bag.

Max tapped his foot and said, "Hey, where's mine?"

"Chill dude. Alright I think this is it."

He pulled out Frankenstein costume and Max exclaimed, "Yeah! That's mine that's mine!!" Max yanked it out of Kai's hand and started to rub it gently against his cheek. It roared, and Max giggled. Rei gently smiled and then looked at Kai, who was looking at the bag nervously.

"Hey Kai, did you get me the kitty costume I asked for?" Rei asked, already knowing that Kai would never disappoint him.

"Yeah, about that......"

Rei looked shocked, and slowly said, "Don't tell me......"

"Sorry Rei they ran out."

Rei sighed. "Alright. What did you get me then? My second choice?"

"No. They ran out of those too."

"Then...what did you get me then?" Rei asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I'm sorry Rei, but this was the only valid thing in stock. I'm so sorry."

Rei stared at Kai's hand, from when he putted his hand in the bag to when he was pulling the costume out. He gasped in horror as it slowly made its way out of the bag. When it was completely out of the bag, Rei almost fainted right then, but didn't because Kai, his one true crush, was looking at him.

Kai laughed nervously and said, "So...what do you think?"

Max looked up from his costume, and Tyson came back from retrieving his costume. They stared at the thing in Kai's hand. First they were silent, but then they bursted out laughing.

"Oh my god Kai! You are soo fucking funny!!" Tyson gasped through the pain of laughing.

"Hahaha! Can't believe you have to wear that Rei!! It's so hilarious!" Max wiped away a tear that was forming.

"OH SHUT UP GUYS IT NOT GONNA BE THAT BAD!" Rei lied. He took it carefully out of Kai's hand. "It's beautiful, actually. I might wear this." He knew he was making all of this up, but he wanted Kai to know that he appreciated all the things Kai's gone through, like shopping for the supplies, which he knew Kai was hated doing.

Max snickered and said, "Yeah right. It's a way of telling Kai that you appreciate the things that he's doing or us."

Rei turned a reddish color and stammered, "What?! No way!! What makes you think that?! I mean yeah, I appreciate him for doing this for us, but I mean you don't have to be like that.!"

Tyson started oohing, "Ooooo! Looks like Rei's blushing! It's love! Right Maxie?"

"Yeah. But don't call me Maxie please."

Rei clenched his fist and roared, "GO AWAY YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS!!" Tyson yelped and ran away, while Max was having troubles getting off the couch. Rei leaped for an attack at Max, but landed on a bunch of pillows instead. He looked up and saw that Tyson was pulling Max towards their bedroom.

"Night you two. Take care. Oh and Rei, I really like your geisha costume! It's very amusing, and "beautiful"!! Haha! Later losers!" Tyson shut the door, and Rei stood staring at it.

"It's okay Rei. I like your geisha costume. I picked it out especially for you. That's what makes it special." Kai tried to calm Rei down.

"Thanks Kai." Hearing Kai say that made Rei not upset over the geisha costume anymore. _"Picked it out especially for me....._ Rei's happy thoughts were interrupted by a warm breath over his ear and arms around his waist. He turned around and saw Kai leaning against his head, breathing on his ear.

"K-Kai?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was about to whisper something in your ear until you turned around."

"Oh, sorry Kai. So what were you going to say to me?"

Kai was leaning closer to Rei's ear. When he was almost touching it, he whispered, "Put your hair down tomorrow when we go trick or treating. You'll look sexy if you do."

Rei's eye widened. Did he just say sexy? That if he putted his hair down, Kai would consider him as sexy? Rei's heart was pounding against his chest, almost like it was trying to break free or something. Rei tried to not show his eagerness, so he shoved away and said, "Um...sure Kai. But right now I want to get some shut eye. It's almost midnight, ya know." Kai turned to face the clock and nodded. Rei grabbed the geisha costume and dash to the bedroom. He turned back over his shoulders and said one last time, "Thanks Kai. Really love this costume!"

He shut the door to his and Kai's bedroom and locked it. Rei didn't care about brushing his teeth, and jumped into his bed right away. He pulled the covers over his head and sighed. He snuggled into the pillow for more warmth and fell asleep 5 minutes after that.

Kai smiled and thought, "Oh, that's odd." He went outside of their tiny apartment to get some fresh air. He leaned on the sill and stared at moon for awhile. He started to think about Halloween. He never liked trick or treating, no matter how much some one forced him to. Tomorrow was an exception because Rei was going to be there, and best of all, he was going to wear what Kai chose for him.

Kai then thought about what he said to Rei. He regretted lying to him, saying that the costume he wanted ran out, but he couldn't help but picture Rei in a geisha kimono. His temptation won, and so he bought it and decided to lie to Rei, knowing that he will regret it later, and he did.

"Rei's going to be a geisha this year. What a joy." Kai yawned and putted his head on the sill. He was drifting off into dream land when his foot started to feel awkward.

"Shit, my foot's asleep."

Kai ignored the feeling, although it was tickling his foot so much. He limped his way back into his and the others apartment. While walking to his and Rei's room, he thought to himself, _"When's Kenny coming back?"_ Kenny said he had important things to do, but he hasn't come back for 5 months. _"Oh well like I care."_ Kai twisted the knob to the room but it wouldn't open. He tried to twist it harder and decided that Rei must've locked it.

Kai gently knocked on the door and said, "Rei, open up. It's me Kai." No answer.

"REI OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Kai started to yell.

Inside, Rei toss and tumbled on his bed, trying to ignore the sound that was causing him to wake. When he was settled, he mumbled loudly,

"I love you Kai."

Outside, Kai heard Rei clearly. He stopped banging on the door way and backed away. He decided to sleep on the couch for tonight, and tonight only.

As he was settled down, he thought quietly to himself, _"I love you too Rei,"_ He was so tired, he drifted off into a more deeper sleep than Rei was having.


End file.
